


Ultraviolet Love

by MayBeBrilliant



Series: May does Fluff Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/pseuds/MayBeBrilliant
Summary: When Jemma finds secret messages on her work notes, she doesn't know who to suspect.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: May does Fluff Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002162
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	Ultraviolet Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> So this is my first time ever trying to write anything. My sister bullied me into getting Tumblr, which in turn led to me meeting an amazing, incredible person, Lily. 
> 
> Her writing inspired me to try something of my own, so here it is! I'm not sure if I like it, but the Fluff Bingo seemed like the perfect time to try out something I've been wanting to do for a while. 
> 
> Gifting this work to Lily, because you helped so much and you actually got me to post this.  
> 💜💜💜💜💜
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome! Set before a Spy's Goodbye, (we're just throwing Hive out of the window)

Jemma had been finding something strange about her biochem notes - somebody had clearly been tampering with them. There was tiny writing on the side, telling her to hold them under ultraviolet light.

She didn't want to do as the writing said, May's lecture about security still ringing in her ears - it could be anything from threats to a cleverly placed bomb. It was just too risky. 

So she planned an experiment. 

Jemma was smart; you didn't get two PhDs by sitting around doing nothing. So she worked till her usual time, then purposefully put her most recent notes in a file with the rest of them. She walked away, her reasoning being that if anything changed about her routine, whoever was meddling with her things would be alerted. 

She talked to Fitz, getting him to set up one of his Dwarfs to watch her work station. That wouldn't look suspicious either, there was always random equipment lying around the lab. 

Later that night, Jemma watched the feed from the Dwarf in her and Bobbi's bunk. A few agents came and went, but none touched her desk. Bobbi went through the lab doors, heading towards the far side of the laboratory. _Probably to finish up her work for the day_ , Jemma surmised. 

Then, surprisingly, Bobbi veered off her path, straight towards Jemma's desk. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her, then opened the drawer where Jemma kept her notes. While it was not at all unusual for Bobbi to be around her girlfriend's workstation, it certainly was strange that she was rifling through the notes stored there. 

Bobbi sighed, starting to erase the small messages on the biochemist's notes. 

Jemma, still watching the feed from the Dwarf, frowned. If Bobbi knew about the messages, that meant she wrote them! Jemma had told no one else. 

But then... why was Bobbi erasing the messages? 

Throwing open the door to her bunk, Jemma sprinted in the direction of the labs, almost bowling Daisy over in the process.

"Oof, watch where you're going, Jems! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" 

"Sorry!" Jemma yelled, not slowing down or answering her sister. 

Daisy shook her head. _Idiots in love_ , she thought, deciding to follow Jemma. This was bound to be a good show.

Jemma rushed in to the lab, taking in the shocked and slightly guilty expression on Bobbi's face.

"What are you doing?" Jemma put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Bobbi cast her eyes downward, biting her lip. "Well, I saw that you were overworking yourself, and I thought you could use some encouragement. But then you never acknowledged that I did anything, so I thought it was making you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Jemma stared at her, not comprehending the words coming out of her girlfriend's mouth.  
Then she started laughing.

Bobbi, still holding Jemma's notes, was perplexed, and a little frustrated. "Jemma. Jemma! What's so funny?" More hurt than she'd admit that Jemma wasn't taking this seriously, she continued looking at her. 

"I-I'm sorry it's just," Jemma broke down in another fit of uncontrollable giggles. "It was you! Here I was, thinking that it was some HYDRA agent threatening me, but it was you," she managed to choke out through her laughter. 

Finally realising what was going on, Bobbi dissolved into laughter alongside with her girlfriend. They giggled helplessly for at least a minute, holding each other up. 

Finally, when their mirth had subsided somewhat, Bobbi chuckled, "we're such a pair of idiots!"

"We really are, aren't we?" Jemma said, groaning and shaking her head. Though… I am curious now, what was on the notes?"

"Oh, I don't think you need to see, I - hey!" Before Bobbi could stop her, Jemma grabbed the notes out of the taller agent's hands, running over to Fitz's side of the lab. 

Bobbi chased after her, catching up in time to see Jemma holding the notes up under UV light. The invisible ink started to appear, bit by bit. 

_You look gorgeous today_. 

_I'm so proud of you_. 

_I love you_. 

With every note she read, the laughter died from Jemma's eyes, being replaced by a much softer look.

"You wrote these? For me?" She looked up at Bobbi, her face full of wonder.

Bobbi nodded awkwardly, not sure if this was a good thing or… 

Jemma launched herself at her girlfriend, hiding her face in the agent's soft hair and smiling so hard she thought her face might split. 

Bobbi hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. 

"I love you so much, you know that?"

"I love you too," Jemma said, kissing her softly; full of love. 

After a few seconds she pulled back, eyes sparkling teasingly.

"You know, it wouldn't do for everyone else to know that badass Agent Morse writes her girlfriend cute notes, would it?"

Bobbi gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I? How sure are you about that?" Jemma laughed.

"No need guys, I have the whole thing on video!" Daisy stood triumphantly at the door, waving her phone at them. She ran out of the lab, giggling like a five-year-old who'd gotten free sweets. 

Jemma and Bobbi looked at each other. "Get her!" they shouted simultaneously.


End file.
